celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zangdar/Tips n strategy
I dunno if its already write somewhere, but i think it can be of some help to explain some of basics about building a car, farming, hunting bosses. I've seen many ppl alocated points only in spi, I'm not sure all really understand what it involved to do that. Ill write those basics here, n if ppl think its worth it build a new page for it. about the building There is 5 main build for fighter n mage, the gunners have more choices, based on the main stat. The main stat of fighters is spirit, mage int, gunner tec. So you can build like follow: *100% main also called pure, paper or even crystal in some other game.. *75% main, 25% def, also called semi-pure *50/50 *25/75 *100% def also called tank Pure and tank are the hardest to build cause they have to spend a lot of status points to raise their stat further. I've estimated the diff btw pure n 75/25 is +10% att, -30% def. Ill devellop further some strategy that can be use by each build, and several usefull combinaison team party. The choice of your build depend on the gameplay you want, personaly i think the 75/25 is the most compatible in every strategy. 50/50 is the easiest to build fitting everywhere but not desicive, a good choice if you want to wait for what will be the next class and skills. Pures make sure to find a support partner. Tank make sure your partners share a part of their loot to pay your service. about the farming The farming is the main part of the game, its all about endurance. You have to stay the more its possible without using potions every few mobs (i know everyone is rich but it ll not last long now zell hacking can't inject more money..). So the main point of farming is to kill quick and avoiding the much damage as possible. Some basics rules for solo farming *kill the most annoying monster first, its the one who deals the more damage or the one who can poison/sleep/petrify/etc you *repeat the first step each monster Many times I've seen ppl just kill in the auto select order and end the mob 200 hp lower when they should have taken max 40. for farming party *same rules as solo *a party should always take the mobs as a team, it optimize the drop and you don't have to wait for the respawn. Its already set in the game thought, if members are close enought, when one engage the others auto-engage too. *the drop rate is raise in party combat, but it works only if your partner haven't kill the half of the mob before you can enter.. If you don't take damage, wait the rest of your party to raise their rate too. *do only one shot kill if possible, don't waste a turn to half kill a monster and take two att when u can take one. If your partner can kill this monster in one shot let it to him and kill another one. *take your turn only when its the most usefull. An example for this last one, i often farm in cardec a mob with one cubie, one iris drepanon, one lick lizard. In party with a pure tec gunner, i can kill each if them in one shot, she can only kill the lick lizard without spending too much mp. We both take more than 100dmg with the full swing of drepanon, the cubie can deal till 40 dmg to my partner, the lick lizard no dmg. So the order to deal with this mob is iris then cubie then lick lizard. I kill the drepanon first, my partner don't use her turn and let me killing the cubie, then she kill the lick lizard. In the end the cubie can only attack once, my partner Have save hp and mp, we can stay longer on the farming. Farming Mobs who deal a lot of dmg Time to pause the game and thinking a minute when mobs start dealing 200/300 dmg each turns. It's not about killing the best hitters first as they all hit hard, but mainly minimize the number the turns you give to the opponent. Indeed each time you attack/use a skill/use a meds/guard, you use a turn and you give a turn to the next monsters in front of you.. An effective strategy is to use zoned attack like vaolase, vanetia (from mages), or canons, heavy lock (from gunners). Vaolase hit a fix 300 dmg regardless the magic att of the caster or the magic def of ennemies. 300 dmg is low but theres is no monsters above 600 hp untill the petrafute of heath locus portal. So the vaolase clean every mobs in 2 turns. If you have get my point, those two turns of vaolase must be the first two of the battle, so the group can take only one hit. That means all the others players just don't play once enter the fight!! Cowardly maybe, boring probably but so efficient. The other members of the group can heal and refull the mage mp BETWEN the fights, and all the party can farm hours in the worse areas. about bosses what party Well for now every combinaison work as the bosses are low attack or low defense, or both.. But its the only place where i can talk about pures classes. I'll try to imagine fluffy as gripper and think on a fluffy battle. Parties generaly requires a support line with good or hight defense to refill the hitters so they can keep attacking If its front line one (two) tank(s) or 25/75 fighter(s) to endure physical attacks, if its in rear line line one or two gunner or mage build for support to endure magical attacks. Once you know witch class your support is, you can add the hitters : pure if theres is a tank, 75/25 either. After that you build your party fonction of your skills and the type of ennemy *2 fighters, 1 mage, 1 gunner for single boss, and physical attackers *more mage for group and magical attackers *more gunner for annoying ones like boss with status effect.. In any case: *Gunner are always good, cause they add good ev n crit rate to the whole party. *The mage are the best hitters on same build than fighters but need support to refill their mp. *Fighter can be good in both hitting and support, but i think even more in support/defense as their gears got hight def to complete the build. In the battle, the gunners start by their heavy lock and.let the hitters deal the max dmg as possible when the enemy is still petrified. The support should not let anyone with less than 50 mp or 400 hp. solo bosses n pvp I've be heard that the pvp will be release only in solo for now so i put that here too. Nothing much to say here execpt solo bosses is always expensive on meds, it make a good personal challenge but don't worth it that much. About the pvp, have you ever been berserk in loudad cave? Your best skill hit you very hard isn't it? The current defense of car is, depending on the build, around the acritus defense lvl. So there will not have very long fight in pvp. rebuild tips For now it took only a few hours (I have made it in 15) to hit lvl 45 again, but it can be usefull for later when the gap to hit will be much highter and when noone will have low lvl equipement to help you jump. A rebuild is all about speed, you want return to your usual state asap. It can be prepare by gathering some helping step in your storage before deleting. *a set of each rare set available, they have good def to help lvling til the nx set step. *the material requires for remaking weapon, shield and helmet, there nothing more frustrating than farming when we need lvling. And at some point low lvl drop will disapear from hight lvl storage to be replace by, the new ones. Your friends will not have the mats you need anymore. *tons of power cores, ull have to rebuild a whole new weapon (specially mage who need their vanse till the start and cant afford to lose it) In other words, ull have to clean pretty much all what it is in your storage to make a short rebuild. The Zangdar 00:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts